eromangafandomcom-20200214-history
Izumi Masamune
Masamune Izumi is the protagonist of the story. He is a novelist that goes by the pen name 'Izumi Masamune', his same name, with the kanji switched around a little. He started out his novels in middle school after winning a light novel writing contest. He hopes to get closer to his Younger Step-sister. Background Masamune is a teenager who lost his parents at a young age and is taking care of his hikikomori younger step-sister Sagiri. Before the story began, Masamune lost his mother and lived alone with his father. During his first year of middle school, Masamune won a light novel writing contest and eventually became a light novel author. About two years later, his father remarried another woman and he received a little sister who unbeknownst to him was also his illustrator. When his parents left for their honeymoon, they didn't return, leaving their children orphans. Appearance Masamune has black hair and dark eyes. Personality Masamune is a person who has a strong sense of responsibility and independence. At the young age of fourteen, he decided to take care himself and his little sister who shut herself in his room. He looks down upon laziness and actions that bother his sister. He is quick to be irritated and has a low self-esteem. He takes great pride in his work and is easily saddened when insulted in an aspect, whatever it may be. He fears rejection and is fearful about how his fans and editors perceive his work. He is someone who cares for his sister very much and dreams of watching an anime version of his light novels with his little sister. He also is very submissive, easily giving in to the demands of others. His favorite place to hang out is his friend,Takasago Tomoe's bookstore. He also spends a lot of time at the Crystal Palace, Elf's house. Relationships Izumi Sagiri Masamune's step-sister and crush. He met her and instantly fell for her, not realizing that she was his secret co-worker 'Ero-manga sensei'. He is fiercely protective of her and works hard to take care of her. His goal is to eventually get her out of her room and would not mind if she went to school. After he finds out her secret profession, he instantly gains respect for her as a co-worker and is proud of her. After his apparent rejection, he decided to be a good older brother to her. Takasago Tomoe Masamune's only named friend in the beginning of the story. He respects her opinion and will ask for her advice. He also likes to be recommended good books and respects her. The bookstore she runs with her dad is Masamune's favorite place to go. She is his classmate and the only person other than his editor to know his identity as an author before he told his sister. She has feelings for him. Kagurazaka Masamune's editor. He respects her position and is a afraid of her as his boss though, outside of work, he doesn't seem to care about her. Yamada Elf Masamune's fellow author, neighbor and rival. He originally met her while she was arguing with his editor over getting Eromanga to draw for her novel. Afterwards, she met him again after moving next door to him while playing piano naked. While he finds her beautiful and respects her immensely for her work, Masamune also thinks she's bratty and finds her laziness irritating. While he starts to spend time with her, despite growing jealous of her talent as a writer, eventually starts to also see her as a friend and cares for her. He also goes along with her and calls her the 'best-selling author' even though he knows otherwise. He is a huge fan of her work and is impressed at her skills, trying to gain advice from her and see how she works. Jinno Megumi She is one of Sagiri's classmates. While Masamune finds her beautiful, he also finds her annoying and doesn't like her very much. He also doesn't approve of her methods to get Sagiri to school and is irritated by her attempts and flirtatious attitude towards him. After planning another attempt to get Sagiri to come out of her room, he eventually discovers that her promiscuous claims is all a ruse and that she's actually pretending to be sexually experienced to appear cooler and sexy, or as he calls it, "a fashion bitch." Masamune's Father Masamune cares for his father and misses him. He hopes to do well and thinks of him but has accepted that his biological parents won't return. It's implied that his father was killed alongside his step-mother in a car accident. Masamune's Stepmother Masamune seemed to care for her and misses her. He calls her mother and part of the reason he looks after Sagiri is because of a promise he made with her. Masamune's Aunt Masamune's aunt is the guardian of both he and Izumi. At a glance, he seems a little irritated at her for not being in the house, but since he wants to be independent and support Sagiri, he is okay with his aunt not being around and respects her. He currently has a deal with her that as long as he earns enough being a novelist, they can continue the current lifestyle he and Sagiri are in. However, he is in danger of failing to uphold his promise due to not being able to produce a book for over a year. Abilities Cooking Masamune is a good cook, constantly cooking for himself and Sagiri Fast Writing His editor and Elf are constantly surprised at his writing speed. He claims that he could write about eighty-eight novels per year, along with his school work and other priorities, though his novels are usually rejected. Elf considers it an "A-rank skill" and is baffled by the speed. Involved in works The Silver Wolf's Reincarnation - Author Category:Main Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Student Category:Novel Industry